Sloping Down
by simplemaggie
Summary: Maddie Dunlap has been boarding for about as long as she could walk, long boarding, skateboarding, and of course, snowboarding. The twenty year old Olympian has two days to prepare for the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. When things go awry with her mentor and best friend, two time gold medalist, Shaun White, things in her life seem to crumble too.
1. Chapter 1

"Dunlap takes a sharp right." The announcer says into the microphone. "She's almost there! She's so close! Look at Dunlap go!" He screams. His voice gets louder with every turn I make. Closing my eyes, I soar over the slope, landing perfectly, just like the rest of my landings. "She's done it! She's qualified! Maddie Dunlap is going to Sochi!" My smile is beaming.

I unbuckle my boots and approach the reporter with the microphone. "Are you ready for Russia?" He asks, shoving the microphone in my face.

"I guess. I've done my best and I've qualified, so, yeah, I guess I am ready." I answer happily.

"Good," He said. "we'll see you in Russia." I walked toward my mother.

"Madeline! You did so well!" My mother squealed. "I'm so proud." I hugged her while she mumbled something about telling all of her knitting club. I noticed a man, not too far back, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey, pops." I smiled shyly. I walked, slowly, over to him. "What'd you think? Still too dangerous for your little princess?"

He smirked slightly and pulled me into a huge embrace. "You done good, kiddo." The warmth was all I needed at that moment.

"Thanks, pops." A single tear of joy fell down his cheek. That was the moment that made me feel proud. I pulled out of his hug and turned to retrieve my board. As I walked away from my family I heard sneers and whispers. Rumors had already been circulating for a few days. "Rigged," "Favorited," "Unauthentic," so many things that weren't true. I won because I am talented. I beat out two Canadians and a Norwegian. I earned my spot and no one is going to take it away.

"Hey, Olympian!" I heard someone call out behind me. An all-too-familiar face was standing there behind me. It's Shaun White.

"Hey, man." I greeted him with a handshake. "How's it?"

"It's great. I was watching, you know." I looked at him puzzled.

"You never watch me. Not since you and I trained together."

"Well, your mom invited me to watch. If it means anything, your dad wasn't to pleased to see me." He smiled a little. "I gotta catch you later." He placed his warm hand on my shoulder. "See you in Sochi." He winked and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Back to Rhode Island for you. You've gotta back." My mom walked over to where I was standing. "Nice to see Shaun again, huh?"

"Yea, ma." I smiled at her, still watching Shaun walking in the different direction. "Let's go home." I put my arm around her and my dad as we walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

As I zipped up the last of my bags I look out the window. The snow of Warwick, Rhode Island were always prettiest in my eyes. _BuzzBuzzBuzz!_ My phone continues to go off. I look to see three messages from Shaun.

_Where are you?_

_You're not gonna be late, right?_

_For fuck's sake, you're so slow! I'm waiting outside. Let's gooooo!_

I read all three message and placed my phone in my bag. Darting down the stairs I avoid my little brother's nanny. I go into the nursery where he is sleeping. "Bye, Charlie. Love you." I kiss his head, which is still burning up from his curious fever.

"Sissy?" I heard him say as I leave the room.

"Yea, boo?" I hold back tears as I look at the pale, sickly six-year old.

"You win."

"I will. Promise." I wave at him and exit the house as fast as I can. My parents are outside talking to Shaun. "I'm ready to go."

"My baby girl, off to be an Olympian!" My mom engulfs me in a hug around the waist. "I'm so proud." I hear her sniffle.

"Thanks, momma." I hug her back and after a few seconds we both let go. My dad puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You done good, kiddo." He says. "Go get 'em." I give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

I turn towards the pickup truck with Shaun inside. "I love you both very much." I smiled as we pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

We had been driving for about twenty-five minutes in silence, in which the only noise was the rock music coming from the radio. Shaun turned the radio off.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much." I answered.

"You know what I mean." He said sternly. "What's wrong?" Of course I knew what he meant. I just did not want to talk about my life after we parted ways. It wasn't very fun-filled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I promise." I faked the brightest smile I could. He sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anything from me.

"I'm sorry about 2010. That was my fault and I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"It's okay. You were stressed, I was stressed. Everything was falling apart in front of our own two eyes. It's okay." I turned the radio back on. That was the last thing said until we reached the airport in Providence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flight 91 to Sochi, Russia, is now boarding." The flight attendant says over the intercom. We had just arrived to the gate when she began loading passengers. Shaun and I both hand her our tickets and find our spots on the plane.

"234, 234, 234..." I mumble to myself. I find the seat and shove my carry-on bag in the overhead compartment. A young girl with dark hair and young man with blonde, curly hair take seats 233 and 235, sticking me between them.

"Meryl Davis," The girl offers me a hand to shake. "Figure skater." She smiles. I shake her hand.

"Maddie Dunlap. Snowboarder." I smile.

"I'm Charlie White, Meryl's partner." I shake his hand also.

"Hi there." The flight attendant smiles at the front of the cabin. "We are going to begin our ten hour journey to Sochi, Russia." I rested my head back on the seat. She continued to talk about all the safety precautions. We have all heard the steps before, we knew what to do. I disregarded what she said and began to doze. She was apparently finished talking because Meryl leaned over me to talk to Charlie. They began talking about their last performance and what they were going to do this year. "Does that sound good?" Meryl says.

"Huh?" I say, my eyes still closed.

"Does our performance sound good?" I opened my eyes when I realized they were asking my opinion.

"Yes, of course. It sounds nice." I smile. "Charlie, do you mind either letting me out to get my bag or grabbing it for me?" I sat up a little.

"Here, I'll just grab it." He reached in and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you." I pulled out my old copy of _Anna Karenina_.

"What book is that?" Meryl asked, looking up from her own book. I showed her the cover.

"It's an old Russian book. It's actually pretty good." I smiled. I began and finished the whole book during the flight.

"We are descending into Sochi, Russia. Please turn off all electronics and fast your seat belts." After we had touched down she regained her spot in front of the entire cabin. "Thank you for flying Delta. Have a nice vacation." _Vacation, pfft._

* * *

_"_Maddie?" I heard Shaun call. I caught up to him. He was standing with a different man. He was about twenty years old. "Maddie, this is Sage Kostenburg. He'll be in the slopestyle event." We shook hands.

"Have you seen Ty? I'm supposed to go with her." Both men shook their heads. _BuzzBuzzBuzz! _"Never mind, she just texted me. I'm gonna go find her. It was nice to meet you, Sage." I turned to walk away. "Oh, Shaun, come find me when you get to the hotel. I have some stuff m mom made you."

**Shaun's POV**

"How'd you manage to find a girlfriend?" Sage said jokingly.

"She's-no, we're not dating." I answered. My face felt hot now. What he said made me think of Vancouver.

"But you wish you were." He laughed. "If you're not with her, do you think I have a chance with her."

"Nope." I picked up my bags and found our shuttle to the hotel. Sage shrugged and picked up his bags. We both boarded different buses according to last names.

"Shaun!" Someone called from the back of the bus.

"Ty?" I squinted a little, making sure I had the right person. "Maddie is looking for you."

"Yea, I found her. She's on the first shuttle." I sighed.

"Okay. Well, I'll be seeing you." I walked outside to the first bus.

"Mr. White, you are supposed to be in the second shuttle." The driver said. Maddie sat up from her position on the seat behind the driver.

"Oh, yea, right." I turned around and went back to my bus. I smiled over at Maddie just to see her turn away. This is going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maddie's POV**

"This is the worst hotel I've ever been in. Ever." I tossed my bags on the ground. As I sat down on the bed, dust billowed up around me. "At least it's not weed scented like the Colorado hotel room I stayed in during training last year." Ty laughed as she threw her bag on her bed, which was next to mine.

"That's comforting." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I got off the bed and took all my stuff into the bathroom.

"Is Maddie here?" It was Shaun. I smoothed out my shirt a little in the mirror.

"I'm here." I stepped out from the bathroom. "Hi."

"Hey, you had some stuff for me?" Ty smirked a little.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I'm getting some muffins." I started to blush.

"Here." I handed him a American flag bandanna and a rope bracelet. "It's extra long paracord just in case and mom dyed the bandannas for us. I have matching items." He smiled.

"These are awesome. Thanks." He immediately put on the bracelet and stuffed the bandanna in his pocket. "Can I come in? Sage is out on the town and so I'm alone." I open the door as wide as it will go. He came in and planted himself on the bed. "Can we please talk about Vancouver?"

"No, I would rather-no." I folded my arms in front of my chest. "Neither of us are to blame. I-"

"Stop, Maddie. It was a rhetorical question." He stood, towering over me. "What happened, it didn't mean anything."

"That's really not what it looked like when I saw you two together." Repressed memories flooded my mind. "You told me, promised me, that you cared about me. That I wasn't ordinary, and that you liked me," I paused. "a lot."

"Maddie, I'm so sorry." He tried to put his hand on my waist, but I stepped aside.

"I think you need to leave. I have to go practice." I said grabbing my hat and jacket. Shaun stood there just staring at me. "I said, I think you should leave. Like, now." He walked swiftly out the door. When i was sure he was gone, I threw my stuff to the side and fell back on to the bed. "What did I just do?" I said, a few tears escaping the corners of my eyes. I did eventually fall asleep.

**Shaun's POV**

I stormed into mine and Sage's room. "God, why am I such a fucking asshole?!"

"I've been asking myself the same thing about you everyday." Sage said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Not now, 'kay."

"Whoa, bro, you okay." He asked sitting down on his bed.

"Obviously not, do I look okay to you?" I yelled. "I just fucked up the best thing I ever had."

"Sorry, bro." Sage rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything-"

"No." I stopped him. I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Okay, man. I'm going out to practice. Be back in a few." I nodded. Alone. Again. "Dumbfuck..." I muttered to myself.

**Maddie's POV**

"I'm so stupid." I say aloud. I get louder the more I think about what I said and the events in Vancouver, but especially Shaun.

"You aren't stupid. You're troubled by wrong doings." Ty's voice broke through my own.

"Oh, hey."

"What happened? I can go kick someone's ass if needed." I chuckled a little.

"No, no. I'll be fine." I answered. "Shaun and I got into an-exchange of worlds." I tried to shake the thoughts of him from my head. "I'm fine, Ty."

"Whatever. Do you want to Skype your mom and dad? You can use my computer." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm going to nap now and practice later." I took my blanket out of my bag. "Wake me up around 4:30-ish." I said. Falling asleeping with thought of the past was not a great time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddie's POV**

"Hey," Ty said. "Maddie? It's 4:30." I groaned.

"Okay." I forcibly pushed myself out of the bed. I pulled on my sweatpants over my thermo-leggings. "Did you happen to move my jacket?"

"Yea, it's on the coat rack in the corner." I snag my jacket off the rack and my board at the end of my bed and jog out the door. "You're welcome." I hear Ty call.

There is only one more person at the slopes when I arrive, it's too tall to be Shaun or Danny. "Sage?" I call over.

"Oh, hey, Maggie." He smiled.

"It's Maddie, but close enough."

"Sorry, bro. It's been a long day. What did you do all day?" I shrugged.

"Not much, really. I slept." He laughed.

"I wish I had picked that over hiking." He smiled again. "I guess I should go. It's my last one." He strapped his goggles on. "Nice talking to you. See you 'round." He said. With that, he took off down the slope. It was flawless. Sage waved when I was clear to go. I strapped my boots and placed myself at the top. I jumped. I started with the pipe and made a flawless 50. The same with the next pipe. Then the time came for the first slope. I closed my eyes and grabbed the tail of the board. After a few hours of continuous practice I decide it is time to go back to the hotel.

Walking through the lobby was an enlightening experience. One staff member was working the desk and one housekeeper was cleaning three floors of rooms. The elevator does not work. I sprint up the stairs and walk through the door of my room.

"The snow's getting mushy." I was answered by silence. "Ty?" I walked over by the bathroom, it was empty. I walked over to her bed. There was a note taped to her pillow.

"_Went to into the city for a look around. See you later. -Ty xo" _I put the letter down and went to take a shower. I had just gotten my hair soaked when there was a knock at the door.

"God dammit." I muttered I was too tired to put clothes on, so I wrapped the towel around me as tight as I could. I opened the door and there was Shaun. "What?" I managed to sound harsh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were showering. Sorry." He chuckled lightly. "This is a sight I never thought I'd get to see." A smirk passed his lips.

"What do you want, Shaun."

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for being an absolute asshole." He said. I knew he was nervous because he tried to tuck his hair behind his ear. "I am so sorry."

"Will you wait in here and let me finish my shower? We can talk some more when I'm done." He nodded and sat on the bottom of my bed. I finished my shower and put my jammies on. I walked into the bedroom. Shaun sat up a little straighter when I walked in.

"Hi." He managed. I sat down on the bed with my back against the pillow.

**Shaun's POV**

She walked out of the bathroom. She sat down across from me with her back to the wall.

"So-"

"I'm ready to talk about Vancouver." She said, picking at her nails.

"Are you sure?" I leaned up against the wall behind. She nodded softly.

"It didn't mean anything to me. What happened. It really didn't."

"It didn't look like nothing. Why'd you do it?"

"I got caught up in the moment I guess. I was drunk, she was drunk..." I trailed off.

"That doesn't justify anything." We both sat in silence. "Who was she?"

"A Slovakian skier." She nodded and chuckled.

"You didn't even stay in the same sport." She said quietly. "Let alone the same country. You didn't sleep with-" I remained silent. She looked at her phone. "It's late. I think we both need some sleep." I smiled.

"I agree." I stood up. "I really am sorry. I loved you more than anything on this planet." With that, I walked out of the room and shut the door. I slid down the door into a pile on the floor. I felt like drinking. A bottle could take all my cares away. I felt like shit after I heard her crying through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shaun's POV**

A few hours after my talk with Maddie, there was a banging at my door. I took another drink of the vodka I had bought.

"Who's there?!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Ty.

"You asshole." She screamed at me. "Do you realize what you've done? You've wrecked her."

"It's not my f-fault. She's too sensitive." Ty shoved me back.

"You must be stuck on stupid!" She took the bottle out of my hand and threw it on the ground causing it to shatter. Sage ran from his part of the hotel room.

"What the hell's going on?" He yells. "Jesus, Ty." He grabs her arm pulling her off me. "Go back to your room. You two are gonna get us all in trouble."

"You must be proud of what you did to her, huh, asshole." Ty yelled as she left for her room.

"What did you do?" Sage asked. He bent over and helped me pick up all the glass on the floor.

"Slept with some girl in Vancouver." Sage rolled his eyes.

"It's more than that." He threw the glass away. "This has to do with Maddie."

"I told her I cared about her and then ended up getting drunk and sleeping with some skier." I sat against the end of the bed. "I was so stupid."

"You still are. You have to make it up to her." Sage had finished cleaning up the vodka of the floor. "Dude, take her to dinner."

* * *

The next day rolled around and I had a roaring migraine. I cleaned up and got dressed. I was up and out of the door around 2:30 PM. I jogged to Ty and Maddie's room. "Maddie?" I called from outside the door. "Please come out." I pleaded. Maddie sheepishly opened the door.

"Hi." She said. "I'm sorry about what happened last night with Ty. I tried to tell her not to. She didn't listen."

"Come boarding with me. Please." She looking into the hotel room.

"Sure." She said reluctantly. "I'll meet you in the lobby." She shut the door and I jogged down to the lobby. Twenty minutes later, she was ready to go. I had a lot more than boarding in store for her. We walked through the door and I took her hand.

"C'mon!" I took off running with Maddie in tow. I turned to see her smiling. I had found a small, isolated restaurant. We were alone. The waitress took our orders.

"I thought we were boarding today?"

"We can later. I wanted to treat you right." I smiled. "I really do care about you."

"I care about you too, Shaun." She nodded. "But you left me in tears last night."

"I know." I shook my head. "I am so sorry." I got up and walked to her side of the table and knelt in front of her. "You don't have to believe me, but I promise to love you forever. I might bring you tears and anger, but you have to remember, I will ALWAYS love you. Always." I got up slowly and kissed her forehead. "So long as I live."

We ate our food in silence. Our day continued perfectly. We went home early so we could get some rest. After all, Maddie was boarding tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maddie's POV**

After my date with Shaun, I reentered my hotel room. I saw Ty sitting on her bed, reading _Anna Karenina._

"Hey," I muster. "It's late and we both have to compete tomorrow." She closed the book and threw it on the ground. "Dude?!"

"You went out with him. After what he did to you." Ty scowled. "Why?"

"Because, I care about him." I fiddled with my fingers. "You should've seen his face, Ty. It was-"

"Exhausted?" Ty said. "When I went to confront him last night, he was shitfaced."

"No, apologetic."

"He wasn't sorry last night. When I enlightened him on your situation, he said 'It's not my fault. She's too sensitive.'"

"He was drunk, dude, he doesn't know what he's saying." Ty shook her head.

"Fine, but if hurts you like that again, I'm coming for his ass." I nodded.

"Okay, now go to bed. We have the earliest wake up time tomorrow." Ty was out within a matter of minutes. I, however, sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the things to come.

**Shaun's POV**

Early in the morning I knocked at Maddie's door. Ty answered.

"Jesus Christ, what is it?" She said groggily. "Maddie's in the shower."

"Just let me in so I can surprise her." I pulled a bright red tulip from my behind my back.

"Fine, you can sit on her bed and wait. Tell her I went downstairs." Ty said as she left me alone. I took my spot on Maddie's bed and waited. I heard the water cut off and her humming. I decided to hide around the corner of the entrance. Maddie left the bathroom and made her way to the bed.

"Surprise!" I said coming around the corner. She screamed causing her towel to fall. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry." I quickly covered my eyes, stealing one quick peak at her.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She yelled.

"I wanted to surprise you." I smirked. "I guess it worked."

"Well, yea." She said. "Okay, you can look now." She said. I turned and caught her slipping into her pants.

"Here." I held out the tulip.

"It's very beautiful." She took it. "I would put it in some water, but I'm not quite sure if it is water in our sink." She turned the sink on and the water coming out of it was yellowish.

"That's gross." I shook my head. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yea. Let me grab my bandanna, goggles, and my hat." She scurried over to her bed and picked up all the items. "Okay."

* * *

Once we had arrived at the course, Maddie had to go up to the stand. "I'll see you in a few."

I found my place among the spectators. "Shaun?" A female voice said. I looked around and didn't find the source of the voice. "Shaun?" It repeated. I felt a hand touch my neck. I whipped around.

"Darja?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I pushed her hand off my neck.

"I came to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No, you need to leave me alone. What happened in Vancouver didn't mean anything. We were both drunk out of our minds."

"I agree, but we had something special. I could've sworn. Isn't that why you slept with me?"

"No," I turned around to see Maddie at the top of the slope. "I need to watch her." Darja squinted.

"That's that little girl that found us together." She turned to me. "You like her?" I nodded in response.

Maddie hit the first pipe flawlessly, same with the second. The first slope came and she did a backside 180. On the second slope, she executed a flawless 360. Time came for the final slope. She closed her eyes. She made a sick method air.

"Maddie Dunlap is sitting pretty in second place. Only one-tenth behind the leader, Sarka Pancochova." Right as Maddie was passing by, Darja grabbed my hand.

"Dunlap!" She called over. Maddie turned to see her holding my hand. "Nice work." Darja yelled kissing my cheek. Maddie's eyes got wide. She scowled. She hustled back up the slope for her second run, that's when I decided it would be best if I leave.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

Light sobs flooded my room. I had wiped out so badly on my second run that they had to carry me off the slope. "Stupid." I muttered. Ty had gotten injured too, she was getting her Novocaine injections. She hadn't placed, but it was her first Olympics, she still had time. I shoved everything in my bag and made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I left Ty a note.

_"Ty, I went back to RI. I'll see you when you get home. Love your nearest and dearest, Maddie xoxo_  
_P.S. You done good, kiddo."_

I called a cab earlier, but it still wasn't here, so I waited in the lobby until it arrived. When it got here, I placed my stuff in the trunk. "Аэропорт, пожалуйста." He turned around.

"I am glad to see younger American learning Russian language." The older man smiled. We drove for a few minutes until we reached the airport.

"спасибо." He nodded. I pulled out my ticket and headed straight for my gate. Me and a few hundred businessmen and women boarded the first class plane. I was stuck between two older, bigger gentlemen speaking very loud Russian. This was going to be a long trip.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maddie's POV**

I stepped of the plane in Providence.

"Madeline!" I heard a voice screech. I turned to see my mom running towards me. I dropped my bags at my feet.

"Momma!" I opened my arms up wide. She hit me harder than I had expected and I almost fell.

"My beautiful girl! I saw you on TV and I am so proud!"

"Thank you, momma. Can we go home?" I said with a yawn. She nodded and drove me home.

* * *

**Shaun's POV**

The next day I knock at Maddie's door. Again, Ty answers.

"Go the hell away." Ty said as she shut the door in my face.

"Where's Maddie?" I called through the door. Ty swung it open.

"She left. She returned home. You finally broke her." She poked at my chest. "She didn't want to be here anymore with you and that Slovakian whore." She tried to shut the door, but I shoved my foot in the door in time.

"She's really," I paused to take it all in. "gone."

"Yea, dickweed. Now leave before I beat your ass." Ty kicked my foot out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Dammit." I yelled and kicked the wall. I leaned against the wall and fell into a pile on the floor. I put my elbows to my knees and my head in my hands. "I fucked up." I whispered.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

"Charlie?" I peaked my head around the corner of the nursery. "Hey, boo." His smile lit up the entire room.

"Sissy. You win?" I shook my head.

"I almost did. I was very close." He frowned for a second then his smile returned.

"I saw you play. You did good." I walked in and hugged him.

"Thank you, boo." I put him back down and left the room. I jogged up to my bedroom and turned on the TV. It was eight o'clock meaning men's halfpipe is on.

"Shaun White approaches the top. He's getting ready to drop in and there he goes!" He has a perfect first run. It makes me smile a little. A few more men do their runs and then it is time for Shaun's second run. He makes a nice drop in. "White is going to try the YOLO Twist!" He went up and when coming back down he lost his balance causing him to fall.

"Oh, my God!" I scream. My mom came running through my door.

"What's wrong?!" I rewound the segment. Her eyes widened when she saw Shaun fall. "Oh no."

"That ruins his chances for another gold." I was still pissed at Shaun, but he worked so hard for that gold. I shut off the television and turned off my laptop. I walked downstairs. "I'm going to bed. Night, love you." I kissed her cheek. "Tell dad I love him when he gets home." She nodded not looking up from her computer.

"I'm glad you're home, baby girl." I walk back up the stairs. I stared at the ceiling for hours until exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Shaun's POV**

After my wipeout, I placed fourth in men's halfpipe finals. I made the trek back to the hotel and packed up my stuff.

"Hey, man. It's all good. You have next year." Sage said. He must have heard me packing up.

"Yea, man, I know. I'm just ready to leave, ya know." I offered my hand to him. "I'll see you soon, bro." He shook it.

"Bye, man." I picked up my bags and made my way down to the lobby and eventually to the airport.

Ten hours later, I landed in Providence. I picked up my car at the desk. "Nice try, Mr. White." One of the young valets said. I nodded in response. I drove myself to Maddie's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Shaun." Mrs. Dunlap smiled. "Do I need to get Maddie?"

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Dunlap, I would like to go up there myself." She hesitated while looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, go ahead." She showed me the stairwell, as if I hadn't ever been to Maddie's room. I headed up the stairs and opened her door.

"Maddie?" I whispered. She didn't make a noise or movement. I lied down across the end of her bed and fell asleep.

**Maddie's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a weight on my feet. I rubbed my eyes and looked to the end of the bed.

"Shaun?" I taped at the somewhat lifeless body. "Shaun."

"Huh," He woke up a little. "Maddie." He got off the bed and fixed his hair and shirt. "I'm just here to-" I slapped him as hard as I could.

"How dare you?" I immediately regret it. "Sorry, continue." He rubs his cheek.

"I just came to apologize and tell you how much you mean to me." He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and tossed it on the bed. I picked it up as he left the room. Inside was a beautiful, hand crafted ring with two turtledove kissing centered over a heart.

"Holy, shit." I drop the box and sprint down the stairs, skipping steps as I go. "Shaun!" I call outside. I see him peel out of the driveway. I sprint as fast as I can, but I am unable to reach him in time. I walk back to my house feeling defeated. I pick up my phone and call Shaun.

"Hey, you've reached my voicemail. You know what to do." The beep comes and I leave the briefest message I can.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Maddie's POV**

I cried for two hours the day after Shaun left. I called and called, continuing to get his voice mail. "I loved you." I said through the tears. "I _love_ you."

"Knock, knock." I turned over and looked at the door. "Look at you, you babe!"

"Ty!" I smiled through my tears. I got up as fast as I could and hugged her as hard as I could "You're the babe here! I'm confused to how you didn't set off my fire alarms."

"I missed you." She said. "What's happening in your world, huh?" She nudged. I handed her the ring. "Maddie, is this-"

"From Shaun?" I sighed. "Yea, yea it is."

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I didn't really help the situation, did I?" I took the ring back.

"It was mainly my fault. He did love me, but I was still pissed off at him. Now he won't answer my calls or texts."

"He still loves you. I swear, he went on and on about you during qualies." She said smiling. _BuzzBuzzBuzz!_

"Who's that?" I asked Ty because she had my phone. She smirked and handed it to me. It was from Shaun.

_Happy Valentine's Day xoxo_

"Oh, my God." I called him. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Yello."

"Shaun?" I basically whispered into the phone.

"Hey, Maddie. How is your Valentine's day?"

"Lonely," I said. "but I have Ty."

"Well, do me a favor." I nodded as if he could see me. "Look outside and tell me what you see." I got up and walked over to the window. I gasped, dropping my phone. I tore out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't have any shoes on, but I was going to fast to care. I swung the front door open and sprinted down the stairs.

"Shaun!" He dropped his phone and the bag in his arms opening them up wide. With one swift leap, I jumped into his arms.

"Hey, beautiful." He said between my cries of joy. "Hey."

"Sh-Shaun." I sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"No, no. You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who was being an asshole. You, you don't need to be sorry." He said setting me down. He picked his phone and the bag up. "Here."

"Shaun, I-"

"Please open the damn bag." He laughed. I pulled out the tissue paper and a small stuffed giraffe.

"Aw, Shaun! It's so cute!" I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what? I was a jerk."

"For these, and the ring, and being around for me." Shaun smiled.

"I got your voice mail." He helped me off the ground. "I need you to know that I love you too."

"Shaun-" He bent down and pecked my lips.

"See, I love you." He put his hands on my shoulder blades and kissed me again, but with more meaning.

"You two need a room." I heard Ty's voice from the door. "I'm leaving now, so Maddie's is free." She smirked.

"Do you have to leave?" I whined.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but people want me home." She hugged me. "Bye, babe." She mumbled. She poked Shaun's chest. "I'm watching you. Don't you hurt my baby."

"I promise. I won't." Ty got in her car and pulled away.

"Wanna build a snowman?" I pulled Shaun's arm a little.

"Of course." He walked to the backyard with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shaun's POV**

"Maddie?" I nudged at the girl asleep on my shoulder. "Babe?"

"Uhn," She woke up a little. "Yea?"

"I have to go home. I should start going before it gets too late." I gently moved her off.

"Don't go!" She grabbed my hand. "Please." I kissed her hand.

"I'll be back soon." I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. I shut the front door quietly and walked to my car. I looked towards the door to see Maddie waving at me as I drove away.

**Maddie's POV *2 months later***

"Please go away, Dylan." I said as the incoming college freshman trailed behind me.

"I can't leave you alone. Just let me walk you home."

"No, Dylan. Please, just leave." He scowled a little.

"Fine." He stomped away like a child. I walked as fast as I could back to my dorm. I started my calculus homework after I took my shower. I made dinner and binge watched _Downton Abbey_. At around ten thirty, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" No one answered. I opened the door and there stood a familiar face. "Sage?"

"Hey, bro." He said shakily. "Can I sit on your couch for a sec?" I noticed he was holding his arm.

"Yea." I lead him in, letting him steady himself on my shoulder. "What happened? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, I just-" He began to let go of his arm, but winced and returned his hand back to its spot on his arm. "I think it's broken."

"What did you do?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to come say Happy Birthday, but I saw some guy peaking through the window of your room. I fought him, but he got a few good hits." I unbuttoned Sage's shirt to look at the wound.

"Jeez, what'd he do? Throw you against the wall?"

"Maybe." He smiled. There was another knock at my door.

"Damn, I wasn't this popular when I was in the Olympics." I opened the dorm door. "Shaun? I wasn't expecting you for another week." I said, hugging his neck.

"Surprise!" He laughed. He peered around my shoulder. "Sage?" Sage nodded in greeting.

"He was coming to say Happy Birthday, but he got in a fight on the way."

"That sounds like him alright." Shaun walked in and attempted a fist bump with the man on my couch.

"Ow." Sage mumbled.

"Well, I was going to suggest we go see a movie, but you have to take care of," He stopped, gesturing his hand at Sage. "this."

"We can see a movie tomorrow. Let's get him to a hospital."

* * *

**Shaun's POV**

"Well, I have good news and bad news." The doctor said.

"What's the good news?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"He's going to be fine after a reconstructive surgery."

"And the bad news?" I added.

"He has to stay here over night into, maybe, tomorrow night."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say he had cancer or he wasn't going to ever snowboard again." I sighed a breath of relief.

"No, nothing like that." The doctor assured us. "You two should go home and rest." Maddie nodded in agreement. I took her hand and walked out to the car.

"Where do you wanna go?" I said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"Back to the dorm." Maddie smiled. "I'll cook you dinner."

"Well that sounds awesome." Before driving away, I unbuckled and leaned over, kissing Maddie square on the lips. "Happy Birthday, beautiful." She blushed. We drove back to her dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie's POV

The next morning I woke up, in my bed, next to Shaun. Things from last night flooded my mind. Sage, hospital, dorm, dinner, wine, more wine, some more wine, sex. I nudged the man next to me. "Shaun?"

"Yea?" He muttered and turned over to face me.

"Did we-" He nodded. "Oh."

"It's like eight o'clock, why are you up?" I crawled out of the bed.

"I have a ten o'clock class." I scurried to the bathroom to shower and get ready. I put on a little makeup on my jawline and neck. I finished getting dressed and packed my bags for class. When I had gone downstairs, Shaun was standing in the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Thanks, babe." I took the cup of coffee and kissed his cheek. As I turned to walk away, he grabbed my belt loop and spun me around.

"Love you." He kissed my lips.

"Love you too. I gotta go." I smiled and pushed away from him. I waved from the front door.

* * *

My walk home from my last class was not a very long one, but people made it longer.

"Maddie!" I heard Dylan's distant voice call from behind. My pace increased. Dylan caught up and grabbed my arm to spin me around.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and jerked my arm away. He had two black eyes and a sling on his right arm. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight, no big deal." He said trying to sound tough. It connected. Sage's wounds and Dylan's wounds were similar.

"You," I my voice caused him to take a step back. "You were looking in my window last night. You got caught by my friend and your decision was to fight him." I dropped my bag and took an intimidating step forward. We were close enough to the house that I could run there. I picked up my bag and bolted to the door. I banged on it. Dylan had followed me and pinned me against the door. "Stop, please." My voice cracked and continued to beat on the door. It finally opened and Shaun was behind it.

"What the fuck are you doing man?" He pulled me inside the dorm behind him. He pushed Dylan away. "You better run before I hit you so hard that the guy passing by will feel it." Dylan put up his fists and threw a punch at Shaun. He blocked it and punched Dylan in the eye again. "Leave, kid." Dylan got up and ran off. "Are you okay?" He hugged me close.

"Yea, that's the guy I was telling you about a few weeks ago." I gripped his shirt. "He's also the guy who fought with Sage, because Sage caught him looking in my window." Shaun walked with me to the couch. He laid down across the couch. I placed my head on his chest.


End file.
